1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laser signal transmission technology and, particularly, to a laser signal transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Single-mode optical fibers are preferred for use in a laser signal transmission device due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. A single-mode optical fiber includes a core and a cladding layer wrapped around the core. The laser signal transmission device further includes a converging lens aligned with and optically coupled with the core. When in use, a laser signal is converged by the converging lens and is then introduced into the core or a laser signal emitted from the core is converged by the converging lens. However, it is difficult to make the converging lens align with the core due to the diameter of the core being very small (between 8 and 10.5 μm). Any alignment which is less than optimal will influence the production efficiency and the production yield of the laser signal transmission device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser signal transmission device, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.